I Will Break You
by MaxKingCat
Summary: Stark comes home late from a party, only to find a special visitor lying in wait...WARNING: Contains torture, explicit lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It was a quiet night in New York, as Tony slowly made his way home from Bruce's house. Or, as it should be said, morning, considering it was 2am. It was quite the party. As he unlocked the main door to his mansion and headed upstairs, he thought vaguely of his plans for the next day; do a meet n' greet with some South African generals, lunch with Pepper, a visit with Nick; just another day in the life. As he ascended the final step on the staircase, he heard a quiet, metallic, _p-ting_ and tripped forward over a previously-unseen thin metal wire. "Unmh!" he grunted, catching his fall with his forearms. Then, he heard a low chuckle from above him. 

He looked up suddenly, and before him stood none other than the greatest enemy the Avengers ever faced – Loki. "You." Tony growled. "Indeed," the trickster god said with a smirk. "What the fuck, man?" he asked incredulously. "What?" Loki asked. "I'm just paying you a visit. It's so hard to get you alone, considering how much time you spend with Pepper." he mused. "You're getting quite close to her….it'd be a shame if something were to….happen to her." he insinuated. "Leave her out of this! And get the fuck out of here!" roared Tony. "Oh?" asked Loki, using his staff to gesture at himself; "Make me." With that taunt, Stark took a running start and launched himself at the green-eyed man, who attempted to dodge out of the way. However, Tony's right hand hooked his shirt, tearing the fabric slightly but also dragging him off-balance. They both crashed to the ground, but Loki quickly darted away from the shorter man and scrambled to his feet. Staff raised, he advanced on him. Tony could feel the fear rising up in him at the sight of the sharp, glowing weapon pointed at his arc reactor, but he swallowed hard and forced it back down. 

"Alright now Loki, don't do anything you might regret, I might have to call Bruce to pound on you again…." he said weakly. Loki kept advancing; "Oh, don't worry Stark, I have –" he started, before Tony made a grab for the staff. His green eyes blazed with fury and as he brought the weapon up to impale him, Stark twisted out of the way and knocked it out of his hand with a sharp kick. "You BASTARD!" He bellowed, leaving the staff on the floor and lunging straight at Stark. Taken by surprise, Tony dashed backwards only to roughly hit a wall. Loki pinned his wrists to his sides, his face mere inches from Stark's. "Ah, well, my father was actually married to my mother for a short time, so I'm not sure if that's true or not" quipped Stark, his voice faltering as he realized how badly disadvantaged he was at the moment. Loki, as if sensing his thoughts, spoke up. "Look at you; no suit, no AI, no guards, and….no friends. You're all alone this time, Stark. And you're all _mine_ ," he breathed. 

With that statement, he violently dragged Stark's arms above his head. "Uh….heh…what are you gonna do, tickle me, reindeer games?" said Stark, with a high voice. At the mention of Tony's nickname for him, Loki's green eyes angrily flashed. "Don't CALL ME THAT!" He boomed, and Tony had just enough time to see the punch headed for his stomach to tense up. "Augh!" he grunted, as he felt the pain radiating through him, along with a surge of adrenaline. "Enough with the games," he muttered, and kicked himself off the wall with his feet. The taller man staggered back, unable to support the weight without bracing himself, and collapsed onto his back. Tony wasted no time in straddling the dark-haired man and grabbed both wrists. "What games?" Loki asked with a look of false innocence in his eyes. Stark merely grunted in reply and wrapped his legs around the god's when he felt him attempt to snake his way out. Taking a moment to scrutinize his surroundings, Tony looked back down at Loki and chuckled. "Looks like you're the one who's mine," he said gruffly, leaning towards him, their faces inches apart. "Not this time!" the god declared, and grabbed the staff previously forgotten about. Before Tony could say a word, a blue flash covered everything and then it all went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 _Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

Tony's head felt worse than the hangover after he drank half the vial of Thor's thousand-year-old vodka. As he gathered his bearings, the stale scent of mold and dirt hit his nostrils. Light shone weakly through a small, barred window in the corner of the room, but it only served to illuminate the sad sight of a closed door that lacked a handle or even a keyhole. "Ugh…" he groaned exasperatedly, lifting his head from the cold stone floor. As he pushed himself into a sitting position, he heard a key turn in the lock and snapped his head towards the door. "Good morning, sunshine!" Loki crowed, clad in a stripped-down version of his classic green-and-black Asgardian armor. Tony had to admit it, the man might be an intergalactic supervillain, but _damn_ he knew how to dress! Of course, he was starting off with an advantage due to his looks alone. The way his jaw curved to meet his delicate neck, how his lean form practically hummed with tension, how his green eyes sparkled with appreciation as he sized Stark up like a tender piece of meat; he was divine. Looking down at himself for a moment, Tony saw he was still wearing last night's jeans, sport coat, and dress shirt. He scooted away from the small puddle of water he was next to. The ceiling appeared to be leaking. "What's the matter, Stark?" Loki asked with a low voice. "Afraid you'll get…messy?"

The raven-haired man abruptly stalked over to him while he struggled to his feet. "Where am I?" Tony demanded. "My own personal estate." Loki rumbled. "More like dungeon," he muttered under his breath. Loki looked at him sharply, his green eyes piercing; "Don't think I can't hear every sound you make," he stated. _Duly noted,_ Tony thought to himself. "Well, if it's a ransom you want, I suppose you picked the right guy – I am a billionaire. But I'd expect a rescue mission if I were you." Stark said, shrugging. At that assertion, Loki's thin lips curled up into a smile. "Ah, but Stark, that's where you're wrong. You see, Pepper won't alert them that you're missing. She can't, considering I'm manipulating her mind as we speak. Say what you want about that staff, but it's awfully convenient. This isn't a perfect solution, but it will last long enough." He explained. "Long enough for what?" Tony asked, not caring that Loki obviously wanted him to ask that question

"Long enough for me to break you." He stated simply.

His mind was racing. Pepper was kidnapped, the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. had no idea he was here, his suits were back at the mansion, and Loki was going to hurt him. Badly. Stark shuddered at the thought, but despite his situation, he felt anger growing in his heart. Hot, burning, and fiery. He couldn't help but think of how stupid Loki was if he thought Stark would ever submit to him. A throaty laugh escaped Tony's lips, but he didn't care. _I move for no man,_ he thought.

 _SMACK!_ Tony's head whipped to the side as he felt pain radiate out from his cheek. As he brought his head back up, he realized Loki slapped him. "Did I give you permission to speak, slave?" He sharply questioned. "Nope, and I don't need it." Tony responded impudently. The green-eyed man lifted his hand again, but this time Tony saw the slap coming, and avoided it by letting himself fall forwards. While he lacked the strength to actively evade the god's abuse, he could always let himself fall out of the way. Loki's eyes narrowed in frustration as he looked down at Tony. "I'll give you one last chance to give in, Stark. Accept me as your master, and you'll be rewarded." He promised. Tony spat on the black pair of boots in front of him in answer. A swift kick – to the face, no less! – was his reward. He groaned quietly in pain, reeling from the strike. Loki grasped his wrists, hauling him upright, and dragged him over to the far wall of the dungeon room. Tony couldn't help but be impressed by his strength – his wiry frame belied the power residing in him. His head lolling, Stark felt smooth leather press against one wrist, then the other. As he realized he was being shackled to some sort of cross, he struggled to pull away from the wall. However, it was too late; he was already bound. Tony looked up at him in anger and jerked his head, attempting to headbutt the god. Loki merely danced away from Tony, his eyes glinting in the weak sunlight. "Don't be rude, or I'll strap your head down, too." He threatened. Valuing his (limited) freedom of movement, Tony resisted making another remark and stayed silent.

Loki took a step closer to the Avenger, his left leg in between the smaller man's, forcing his legs farther apart. His chest plate rubbed against the arc reactor as he brought his knee up slowly, enjoying Tony's subtle discomfort. "Are you afraid, Mr. Stark?" He purred softly. Oh, he was afraid. He was very afraid. And Loki knew it, dammit. He could feel it, could see it in his eyes, could practically smell it. But along with the fear shining in his eyes, Loki saw determination, and Tony knew he would try to break it. "No." Tony lied, his heart beating fast. He could smell the rich, clean scent that clung to Loki, and breathed in sharply. Loki noticed and smirked back at Stark, enjoying his captive's slight arousal. But, he chose to ignore it – for now.

Loki threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, you're adorable. No, really; you are. Thinking that the God of Lies won't know you're lying. Honestly." He said, unimpressed. Tony struggled against the bonds with all his might, but despite his efforts, the cuffs wouldn't budge. "Now now, Stark; you should know better than that. As if I'd leave you in flimsy cuffs." Loki chided. "Struggle all you want. You're positively helpless." He caressed Tony's goatee while raising his chin, and looked Stark in the eye. As Tony coolly met his arrogant stare, the taller man slowly ran his hands up Tony's jeans and shirt until they reached the billionaire's shoulders. "So…..vulnerable." he said huskily, bringing his hands up to Stark's muscular neck and starting to compress his windpipe. Stark merely held his green gaze, and his breath, as his face turned a shade of pink, then red, then dark red, and then purple. He choked, shuddered, and strained against the bindings, fighting for his life, as Loki sunk his fingers deeper into his throat. Right as his eyelids began to droop and his neck became slack, Loki released his grip, leaving the Avenger gasping for air. After a short, tense moment, Loki swiftly turned away and stalked past Stark, towards a cabinet in the corner of the room. "Hmm….what to use on you." he pondered, while Stark panted in his chains. "How about….this, to start." the green-eyed man muttered, pulling a long leather bullwhip from the cabinet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Pulling the whip from the cabinet, the armored man sauntered behind Tony, seeming to relish the moment. He could see the tension in the Avenger's muscles, just waiting for the first strike. Loki slunk around the cross, running the whip through his hand and occasionally flicking his captive with the tip. Finally, just as he was beginning to relax, the Asgardian brought it down with a sharp _CRACK._ Stark almost cried out, but caught himself and merely hissed his breath out through his teeth in response. "Going to play 'the quiet game', are we?" rumbled Loki, as he wound his arm back to prepare for another strike.

Each time the whip landed, the trickster god could see Stark's muscles flexing, but yet he refused to cry out. All that could be heard was the crack of the whip and the sharp exhale from Stark. The man knew how to handle pain, Loki thought absentmindedly as he kept up the lashes. No matter. "Keep it up Stark, I'll just wear you down eventually," he jeered. Tony took a breath; "More like your arm will eventually wear ou- _Huh!_ " he hissed through gritted teeth, as Loki took advantage of the moment and brought down the whip with excessive force. He fell silent again, and the room was quiet save for the heavy breathing of the two men, and the snap of the whip.

It took all his willpower to stay silent despite the screaming pain across his back. Each flick of the whip cut a little deeper into his skin, and blood flowed freely down his back. He gritted his teeth. _I can take it. I can handle this. I_ _will_ _handle this._ He thought determinedly to himself. After what felt like an eternity, he could feel himself becoming accustomed to the pain, if such a thing was possible. Stark forced himself to fight his captor, even if it was with naught but words, and took a deep breath.

 _CRACK!_

"Harder!"

 _CRACK!_

"HARDER!"

 _CRACK!_

"I. SAID. **HARDER**!" Tony bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Tony continued to resist Loki every step of the way, refusing to bend to his will – much less break. As the flogging continued, he had taken to taunting Loki with each crack of the whip, which served to both infuriate the raven-haired man and get him to flog him even harder. "Keep it up -* _CRACK*-_ you bastard, this - _*CRACK*-_ way you'll be - _*CRACK*-_ forever known for - _*CRACK*-_ scratching my back - _*CRACK*-_ while killing me!" Tony mocked, his face twisted into a grimace from the pain.

Eventually, Loki stopped. "Huuh….uuh….taking….a breather….Loki?" Tony said between breaths. "No, I'm just turning you over," the dark-haired man retorted. Stark's face curled into a frown upon realizing the implications of his statement.

Loki strode over to the front of the cross and faced Stark. As he began unclipping the handcuffs and manacles from the cross, Tony watched him with hooded eyes. "Looks like you've done this before" he observed. "Yes." Loki replied. "And now, it's time to shut you the hell up." He said determinedly, as he tied a thick, black, fabric gag around the chestnut-haired man's mouth. "Better." He muttered. "Mmmmm!" Tony mumbled through the fabric in protest. He glared at the god, clearly disappointed with his inability to sarcastically taunt his captor. As the god finished clipping the one of the manacles back onto the cross, Tony whipped his free arm down around his captor's neck, trapping him in a headlock. As the armored man struggled against him, it became clear who had the upper hand in physical strength – Tony. Like a boa constrictor, with every moment Loki made in an attempt to escape, Tony merely tightened his lock around the man's neck. Eventually, faced with the eminent fate of passing out, the Asgardian stopped moving. "Mmmmph." Stark hummed, gesturing towards his other (shackled) hand with his head. The god reached out with a cautious arm and slowly released the leather bindings, after which he tried to dart out of the headlock. The Avenger responded by kicking the trickster god's legs out from under him and dangling him off the edge of the cross, essentially hanging him with his own weight. After a short period, he brought the raven-haired head back to his chest, holding the man close. The brunette twisted his head, spitting out the black gag. "My turn now" he murmured ominously while he turned and switched places with the god, pressing his wrists against the blood-stained cross. "I'm going to make you pay for each and every lash you gave me," he swore while tightening the warm leather cuffs over the god's thin wrists. "Each – _cinch –_ and every – _cinch –_ one – _cinch_."

"And I'm going to enjoy this!" He howled, as the same, throaty chuckle that escaped him before now bubbled from his chest. The green-eyed man shrunk from the sound, clearly fearing the inevitable retribution that he would receive. The Avenger strode away from him towards the cabinet, rummaging through the drawers to find a suitable weapon for punishment. He returned shortly with a short, 3-tailed synthetic whip with knots at each end clutched in his bloody hands. "Knots. Perfect. Now, my dear," he purred, "I am going to whip you, and you are going to count each stroke. If I don't hear you count, I repeat the stroke. If I detect a hint of misery, unwillingness, or reluctance in your voice, I repeat the stroke. Are we clear?" His eyes glinted maniacally and he wore a wide grin on his face. For the first time in his life, Loki genuinely feared for his safety. _I picked the wrong man to fuck with,_ he thought to himself. Noticing the fear in his eyes, Tony's grin became wider. "Oh good, you're afraid. You should be. Now begin!" he crowed, bringing the whip back. _CRACK!_ "One!" cried Loki, his nails digging into his palms. _CRACK!_ "Two!" he howled. Tony brought down the whip again and again, switching hands at one point due to fatigue. As he continued, the god's skin split and began to bleed; his cries became weaker and more strangled; and he sagged in his handcuffs. _CRACK!_ "eighty-two…" the god said mechanically. "Not good enough." His captor said, and – for the first time that night – whipped his buttocks. "EIGHTY-TWO!" screamed the green-eyed man, bolting upright, away from the whip. "Better. That's enough for now." declared the Avenger, as he unclipped the handcuffs and flipped his captive to face the other way, his back now to the cross. "Are you ready yet to accept me as your master, and apologize? Or do I need to make the lashes an even one-hundred?" the bearded man asked firmly. Loki took a deep breath; "I apologize sincerely for lashing you and ever thinking I could make you submit; and I yield to your authority." he spoke.

Upon hearing the trickster's concession, Stark smirked and nodded in approval, putting down the whip and walking towards the cross his captive was chained to. "Excellent. So, God of Lies, tell me - who's in charge?" he growled, as he dragged the ashen man upright. "…You are" he whispered. The Avenger roughly forced his hands above his head, clutching his wrists and forcing them against the wall. He aggressively groped the pale Asgardian, running his hands along his inner thighs and underneath his cloak. Pulling at the leather straps and clasps in his line of sight, Stark stripped him of all his clothes but his undergarments. "Unacceptable." He snarled. "I said, tell me who's in charge!" "You are!" cried Loki, shaking with anticipation and a healthy dose of fear. Tony stepped forward, resting his hand around the taller man's neck. "I don't believe you." He rumbled, as Loki flinched away from his touch. Tightening his grip, he relished the choked sounds emanating from the god while running his hand along the green pants in front of him. Such a perfect, round ass, thought Stark, as Loki fought for air. "Look at that pretty little face, unable to breath…I could end your life right now, if I chose." He said huskily, pressing his body against Loki's side, his erection rubbing on the man's thigh. "I can feel you fighting for air!" he whispered, unmistakably turned on by his captive's struggles. He ultimately released the god, slapping the side of the tricker's ass with force. A sharp _SMACK_ echoed through the dungeon, but Loki only gasped; he still lacked the air required to scream. Stark slid his free hand down the side of his green boxers "Silk?" Stark asked, bemused. At the lack of an answer, he jerked the Asgardian's hips against his, grinding them together while the now-taunt handcuff chains rattled against the cross. "Answer me when I speak to you," he whispered harshly in Loki's ear. "Yes, sir" he responded meekly.

The Avenger brought his hand forward, pulling down the boxers with one hand while gripping the god's firm ass with his other. As he wrapped his hand around the thick pale shaft, Loki's breath hitched and bit his lip, struggling to stay silent. Stark continued to work his hand up and down, causing the green-eyed man to instinctively throw his head back in pleasure. Seizing the prize that presented itself to him, Tony leaned over and kissed his captive's neck, his hot breath tickling his ear. Unable to stand the pleasure, Loki let out a small moan which only served to encourage the smaller man to bite down harder. He could feel his cock leaking precum into Stark's hand and twitching with every stroke.

"Oh gods, I need…." He started. "Need what?" Stark asked pointedly, raising his eyebrows. "…relief….sir" he added. His victim-turned-abuser paused for a moment. "Beg for it." He said simply, looking at the god with fire in his eyes. Loki paused, averting his eyes while he mentally struggled against his hatred for humiliation, and his raw lust. Seeing his hesitation, Tony knelt in front of him and gave a long, slow lick to the god's twitching cock. Loki's muscles spasmed as he groaned loudly, attempting to thrust his hips forward but falling short due to the restraints. "Ah gods, please, please, PLEASE suck my cock!" he cried vigorously, his hesitation immediately gone. "Well, since you asked so nicely…" Stark began before taking his entire length into his mouth. The Asgardian man nearly sobbed at the overwhelming stimulation, thrusting his hips as far forward as he could while the Avenger bobbed his head up and down, sucking hard. Tony's erection was clearly visible, tenting his boxers lewdly. As he could feel Loki's harsh breaths come closer and closer together, the brunette ceased his motions, rising to his feet. The trickster god whined in protest, continuing to beg; "Please don't stop, please! I'm so close…" he pled. Stark began to unclip the handcuffs; "Turn around," he gruffly ordered. Loki scrambled to oblige, his mind only focused on the fastest way to earn stimulation at this point. "Good boy" he said softly, pleased at his captive's responsiveness.

He pulled the god's boxers the past his ankles, discarding them in a corner, and followed suit with his own. "Now," he whispered, "you need to relax for his, or it's going to hurt." His captive was confused for a small moment before rapidly realizing exactly what was going to happen. "Oh, please, I need this…I need this so much" he groaned, not caring about the possible pain awaiting him – only thinking of the relief. Tony reached around and spread a handful of the god's precum onto his own cock, bending the raven-haired man over. "I'm going to make you scream," he rumbled. As he smoothly entered the Asgardian's tight hole, he felt a wave of heat descend upon him and struggled to keep control, resorting to clenching his fists until his knuckles went white. "Ah…hah…ahh…fuck!" his captive choked out, his body rigid. Stark began thrusting into him mercilessly, sweat dripping down his brow onto the god's lacerated back while the god grunted with each drive. After a short time, he began thrusting back into Tony, spreading his legs. The shorter man moved one hand to his captive's waist and the other to his hair, pressing his cheek into the cross while pulling on his long locks. "More…" Loki begged, as Stark obliged and became rougher and rougher, letting the green-eyed man's head bang off the cross with each thrust. "Tell me how I make you feel, right now!" Stark commanded, wanting to hear more of that honeyed voice he loved so much. The god immediately obeyed; "Oh fuck, it feels so fucking good, I love it when you fuck me, I love feeling you insi – Uuh! - de of me like this! You're in charge of my body and everything I feel! Huh-uh-uh…I love feeling you so deep, so far inside me….yes, yes, yesss! I can feel myself tingle all over, you make me want to come so bad…I'm yours to use and abuse…" he vehemently cried, after which his speech degenerated into a series of incoherent mumbles and moans, each coming faster than the last. He began to hyperventilate, breathing hard while his eyes rolled back into his head. "TONY!" he screamed hoarsely as he came, while the smaller man continued to thrust into him violently. The Avenger felt himself losing control and finally let go, shouting along with the god's screams and digging his fingernails into his captive's ass as he came hard, pumping round after round of hot cum into Loki's asshole.

The green-eyed man sagged in his restraints, barely conscious, as his cock slowly stopped twitching. A sizable portion of the cross in front of him, and the floor below, was now dripping white. As he slowly felt sensation return to his limbs, Stark slid his cock out with a wet squelch, causing the god to violently shudder. "Fuck…that was amazing…" he whispered dreamily. "Damn straight. I always wanted to do that to you." answered the shorter man, who looked unsteady on his feet as he stepped to the side to grab a small hand towel. Cleaning himself off with the towel, he dressed quickly and headed towards the dungeon door. Just as he was leaving, he turned back towards his captive one last time. "Let that be a lesson to you; don't try to tame the untamable." he said softly, as he shut the door behind him, leaving the god to escape his bindings on his own.

ASIDE: I wrote this fic because I was getting tired of the Dom!Loki stories, so I decided to make him a sub for once. Review please, let me know what you think!


End file.
